1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding a mattress in position upon a box spring, aligning it therewith.
2. The Prior Art
Various devices have been employed for grasping mattresses and holding them down or in an appropriate position. U.S. Pat. No. 809,049 discloses a mattress holder for a folding bed, wherein a wire device grasps a wire network beneath the mattress and clamps the mattress thereto by one or two arms. U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,884 discloses a mattress holding device wherein a double-ended hook grasps the bed frame on one side and a loop fixed in the mattress on the other side, the loop being spaced inwardly from the edge of the mattress.